


When Two Paths Cross

by DankSwag420



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I will probably add more characters later, I'll add more tags as this goes on, M/M, No Metsubojinrai.net, No Rider stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankSwag420/pseuds/DankSwag420
Summary: The young president of Hiden Intelligence, Hiden Aruto, stumbles upon a damaged Humagear. He repairs the Humagear and their relationship evolves from there.
Relationships: Hiden Aruto/Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	When Two Paths Cross

The rain is pouring. The droplets gently sliding down most surfaces, and that included Hiden Aruto. He didn't except it to rain, so he didn't bring an umbrella. He was rushing through the streets, trying his hardest to get under anything that could protect him from the rain. Then his eyes land on some sort of humanoid object, lying motionless on a heap of trash. Aruto examines the body further and sees blue liquid leaking out of it, he also notices that the body has no ears. It's a Humagear. Aruto goes over to it and grabs hold of them. Aruto doesn't even care about the rain, his attention is too fixated on the Humagear. When he arrives at Hiden, Aruto rushes to his office, ignoring the people questioning why he has a damaged Humagear with him. Whe he arrives at his office he heads into a side area, usually reserved to helping or repairing Humagear's. Aruto quickly sets to work, with Izu helping wherever she could. After the repairs are finished, Aruto finds a suitable cable and starts charging the mysterious Humagear and starts working on business related tasks, still keeping a keen eye on the Humagear.

_Take Off Toward A Dream_

The words echo in the room and Aruto walks over to the Humagear. They blink a couple of times and look around the room. "Hi, I'm Aruto! What's your name?" Aruto asks, a warm smile on his face. The Humagear blinks once or twice and smiles. "My name is Jin." He says. Aruto helps him stand up and brushes a bit of dust off his shoulder. "It's nice to meet you Jin. If you don't mind me asking, how come you were thrown out?" Aruto asks. A variety of lights flicker from the holes in Jin's head. After a couple of seconds of repeated flickering, it lands on a bright blue and Jin begins speaking. "I don't know. I didn't even know I was thrown away!" Aruto tilts his head and let's out a long sigh. "Maybe it was a mistake...no, couldn't have been, your module is gone, it looked haphazardly ripped off." Jin gains a wide smile. "So, are you my owner now?" He asks. Aruto's eyes widen at the words. Jin tilts his head and sends Aruto a certain gaze, the gaze makes Aruto think that he'd be a bad person if he didn't say yes to Jin. "Ummm, sure. Yeah, I'm your owner now." Jin looks overjoyed. "Oh but don't think of me as your owner, think of me as a friend!" Aruto says. 

Aruto finds it hard to explain the situation with Jin to anyone that enters his office. Obviously people found it weird that an extra Humagear somehow ended up in the presidents office, but Aruto's able to come up with an excuse. Jin was different from other Humagear's that Aruto had met. Most Humagear's that Aruto had interacted with were always serious and stoic but Jin was the exact opposite. He always seemed excited, he was always smiling, he showed a lot of different emotions. He felt more human than a couple of humans that Aruto knows.

Aruto doesn't notice how late it is until he checks his watch. It was 11 pm. He gets up from his desk, stretches and let's out a long yawn. Izu is in one corner of the room, she's in sleep mode. Aruto glances to another corner of the room and sees Jin, most likely in sleep mode. He walks over to Jin and examines the holes in both sides of his head, it definitely looks like the Humagear module was removed forcefully. The only thing Aruto can think about is, why? What did Jin do that caused him to be treated like this? Aruto quickly shakes off the thought and heads to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, another JinAru fic!! I know this isn't all too good but I was tired when writing this, so my brain wasn't working at full power. I don't even know why I made this, I don't even like Zero-One. I just like this ship I guess. Anyway, thanks for reading and if you   
> have any piece of criticism, feel free to tell me!!
> 
> Edit: i just realised it was tagged as Aruto/Izu, i meant Aruto/Jin.....i need to sleep


End file.
